


Glory Elven

by MadamKREMsin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crack Fic, Love, M/M, Masterbation, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamKREMsin/pseuds/MadamKREMsin
Summary: Omg omg omg omg I know Sin decided to do Dorian X Solas but HECK I LOVE CULLY X SOLASS YESSSSSS <3//this is a crack fic don't kill me-?~Krem





	

"ELVEN GLORY!" Solas moaned out loudly as he came all over his bed. Cullen had heard this all the way from his room, and wondered what was going on. He was the only one who went to investigate, thankfully, since everyone else was weirded out. He walked in on Solas naked, hand still on his dick.  
"Is that... Is that a portrait of me, Solas?" Cullen's eyes were wide and his face was bright red. Solas quickly threw it into a corner,  
"N-No! Of course not! Get out!" He shouted, trying to cover himself and the painting. Cullen just stepped closer,  
"If you wanted me, you just had to ask." Cullen blushed and smiled, "Though, I don't want to do anything without your permission, so..." Cullen scratched the back of his neck, looking away, "Would you like to?"  
Solas' face was bright red at this point. The elf gave a simple nod. This felt so wrong but so right. Cullen whipped out his halacious cock, stripping himself of all his armour and pinning Solas onto the bed,  
"If you'd only told me, Solas. We could have done this a lot sooner... Now, I need to make up for lost time." Cullen kissed Solas deeply and started stroking his elven cock. Solas moaned into the kiss, already getting hard again. Cullen was hard as well, but Solas was quite sensetive, or perhaps it was that his fantasy was coming true. The  
make-out was passionate, and both of them could barely breathe. Then Solas felt a sharp pleasure in his ass. Cullen's halacious cock was entering Solas, slowly and sweetly. It felt wonderful, absolutely so. Solas shivvered,  
"F-Fenedhis!" He cussed in Elven, moaning. Cullen looked a bit confused,  
"Does it hurt, love? Should I stop?" Cullen whispered sensually into Solas' ear.  
"I-It's fine. You surprised me." Solas shivvered, "Ke...Keep going, though. I like it." Solas sighed sweetly. Cullen nodded and started thrusting into Solas. Solas was overwhelmed by all of it. He was moaning like a bitch in heat. Cullen just chuckled that cute, manly chuckle of his and kept going.  
"Y-Your dinglehopper feels so good, Cullen-" Solas grunted.  
"My what?" Cullen looked a bit surprised despite keeping up his motions.  
"Y-Your dick! YOUR DICK! IT. FEELS. GREAT. NOW GO FASTER DAMMIT." Solas screamed. Literally everyone outside of Solas' room could hear him screaming this, but they didn't even want to know what was going on.  
"O-Oh, alright then." Cullen chuckled, a bit embarassed. He kept pounding into Solas' ass and Solas moaned out lewdly.  
"I-It's too good..." Solas groaned. Cullen wasn't quite as vocal but seemed to be enjoying himself as well. The pleasure just kept going, and going. Solas couldn't take it, and Cullen was reaching his limit as well.  
"Solas...~" Cullen moaned out, hugging Solas as he fucked him, "I'm cumming..." He groaned,  
"Ahh! Me too, Cully~ Do it inside!" Solas moaned. Cullen bit down on Solas' neck, giving him love bites as he thrusted his final motions, cumming into Solas' ass. The two gazed at each other and shared a warm kiss as Cullen pulled out of Solas. They layed on the bed together, and fell asleep.  
Unfortunetly, Inquisitor Lavellan wanted to check up on Solas. She walked into his room,  
"Hey Solas, can you tell me about-" She stopped in her tracks as she saw the two naked men. She decided not to wake them up. Lavellan, not even turning around, walked backwards out of the room and shut the door.  
She was now scarred for life.


End file.
